Ghost of Frankenstein, The
Category:FilmsCategory: (1942)/Media | directed by = Erle C. Kenton | written by = Scott Darling Writer Scott Darling is credited as W. Scott Darling in this film. Eric Taylor | produced by = George Waggner | music by = Hans J. Salter Composer Hans J. Salter is credited as H.J. Salter in this film. This was a common pseudonym for Salter during this time period. | cinematography = Milton R. Krasner Director of photography Milton R. Krasner is credited as Milton Krasner in this film. Elwood Bredell Cinematographer Elwood Bredell is credited as Woody Bredell in this film. | edited by = Ted Kent | distributed by = Universal Pictures | release date(s) = March 13th, 1942 | mpaa rating = | running time = 67 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Son of Frankenstein (1939) | followed by = Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943) }} The Ghost of Frankenstein is an American horror film released in 1942 and directed by Erle C. Kenton. It is the fourth film in Universal Pictures's Frankenstein series and follows the events of 1939's Son of Frankenstein. A sequel film, Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man was produced in 1943. In this feature, the town elders of Frankenstein Village decide that they have had enough of the Frankenstein legacy and decide to burn down the castle. The hunchbacked curmudgeon Ygor flees into catacombs beneath the castle and discovers that the Frankenstein Monster has awakened. They escape from the villagers and flee to the village of Vasaria. Ygor finds Doctor Frankenstein's second son, Ludwig Frankenstein, and realizes that the doctor's surgical expertise might be able to fix both the monster and Ygor's condition simultaneously by placing Ygor's brain into the monster's body. Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Notes * The Ghost of Frankenstein, The Ghost of Frankenstein (1942), Ghost of Frankenstein, and Ghost of Frankenstein, The (1942) all redirect to this page. * Production on The Ghost of Frankenstein began on December 15th, 1941 and concluded in January, 1942. * Ghost of Frankenstein was banned in Finland. * The tagline for this film is "You can't keep a good monster down!". * The film uses stock audio samples composed by H.J. Salter, which is present in many of Universal's Frankenstein films. * First film in the series where the monster was not played by Boris Karloff. In this movie, the monster is played by Lon Chaney, Jr., best known for his portrayal of tormented werewolf Larry Talbot in The Wolf Man. * Includes archival footage of Colin Clive's Henry Frankenstein from Frankenstein (1931). * Director Erle C. Kenton also directs House of Frankenstein in 1944 and House of Dracula in 1945. * Bela Lugosi reprises the role of Ygor for this film. Ygor appeared last in Son of Frankenstein. This is the final appearance of the character. Lugosi is best known for playing the infamous vampire Count Dracula in Universal's 1931 classic Dracula. * First professional acting work for William Smith, who plays a young boy in the film. Smith will go on to play dozens of minor roles in various horror, sci-fi and western film and television roles. Recommendations See also External Links * * * The Ghost of Frankenstein at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords ---- Category:1940s/Films Category:1942/Films Category:March, 1942/Films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Black and white films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Sequels Category:4th installments Category:G/Films Category:Erle C. Kenton/Director Category:Scott Darling/Writer Category:Eric Taylor/Writer Category:George Waggner/Producer Category:Hans J. Salter/Composer Category:Elwood Bredell/Cinematographer Category:Milton R. Krasner/Cinematographer Category:Ted J. Kent/Editor